


The Blood-red Funeral

by MiZhuang



Category: Are You Alice? (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang





	The Blood-red Funeral

　　“──如果想成为爱丽斯的话，你就必须一往直前，无论发生什么，”红心女王那双红褐色的，深得近乎发黑的眸子看着爱丽斯，“爱丽斯，你只要做出对你有利的选择就好了，只要冷眼旁观就好了。救助公爵夫人、不是你的工作。”他看似友善地拍上爱丽斯的肩膀。

　　“只要想着怎样杀死白兔，想着怎样找到睡鼠──”他靠近爱丽斯的耳廓，清润的嗓音低缓地诉说着残酷的言语：“就不会发生这、种、事了嘛。”

　　也许这不只是对着爱丽斯说，同时也是对自己的警告。

　　“所以从现在开始，做个顺从故事发展、单纯可爱的爱丽斯吧。”他掠过爱丽斯的身旁，举起了刻有横纹的巨大镰刀，身后的黑色披风猎猎。

 

　　衣服溅上了鲜红的血渍，红心女王在心里暗暗皱了眉头，却没显露在面上。他指挥着身着丧服的侍女收拾现场，接着注意到一旁抱起小孩子尸体的杰克。鲜血不停从已失去生命的身体里流出，这让他想到了过去曾发生过的场景──女子的长发浸泡在血水中，脖子汩汩地流着红色液体。

　　红心女王瞇起眼睛。

_找到心仪的女孩，然后杀掉。_

 

　　赌桌上摆了几张扑克牌，他和许多权贵们攀谈着，而在谈话之后，又是他一人。他靠在一处隐密的柱子边，想着在赌场中莺声燕语交谈着的淑女们──优雅挽起的头发、雪白的颈项、优美的肩背。

　　桌边报纸上的一角写着某篇新闻消息的只字片语：‘ _52 WOMAN VICTIMS..._ ’

　　这是近来最令人闻风丧胆的恐怖案件，女子被人用利器割去头部杀死，受害者高达五十二人。

　　五十二──和去掉鬼牌后的扑克牌数量相同。

　　没错，这些残酷的案件都是他做的，他享受着屠戮的快感，在砍去那些女人的头颅、红色血液喷到他的面庞时，他总是忍不住露出扭曲欢快的笑容，甚至开始怀疑自己就是那张鬼牌。

　　直到那个人──白兔出现，他这才发现他并非所谓的鬼牌。在奇异国度中、与其他人相比，他只是个“普通的人类”而已。

 

　　瞥着杰克蹲在尸体旁为其阖上狰狞瞪大的双眼，他梳开因溅到血而濡湿贴附在脸上的发丝，云淡风轻地说着：“赶快收拾干净，我最讨厌红色了。”顿了顿，他又道：“还有，记得告诉白兔，还需要三个替换的……棋子。”

　　他知道不管是这些被他杀掉的小孩或是艾丽斯，甚至自己，都不过是白兔找来的、替补奇异国度里空缺的棋子，随时可以找到其他人代替。

　　“……让爱丽斯看到这幕就是您的目的吗，陛下？”

　　杰克用低沉浑厚的嗓音问着他的女王。

　　红心女王仰着下颔，脸上染着滴滴血渍，“J，你也想违背我的命令吗？”他用画着眼妆的漂亮眼睛瞪视着杰克，眼神令人不寒而栗，“真多嘴。”他抛下这句话。

　　杰克沉默着，不再说话。

　　他踩着高跟靴子，拾起落在地上的纸页，轻声读着上头用蓝色墨水书写的文字：‘ _……因为女王陛下最喜欢红色，非常非常的讨厌白色……_ ’

　　 _仍然珍视着这种东西吗……不，你对奇异国度的“过去”，“真实”还是无法放手吗──白兔。_

　　他脑海中浮现了那个雪白身影，倔强地紧抓着一叠叠的书页不放。

　　“……第八十九位爱丽斯，让他对故事中的‘敌人’有一个清楚的认识比较好。”红心女王说。

_那种暧昧的、废物般的爱丽斯，是不可能推动故事的。_

_第八十九个爱丽斯编制的故事，只不过是场闹剧而已。_

　　红心女王抬起头往远方望。

_但是、即使如此，还要继续前行的话──_

　　杰克用悲悯的神色望着他染满血的女王。

　　红心女王用忧伤而无可奈何的苦笑回望他，“不要露出这种表情，被男人讨厌这种事，我早就习惯了。”

　　一切都只是为了不让自己被其他人代替而已。

 

　　红心女王有五十一个纸牌兵，可以砍去任何不服从他命令的人的首级，极好女色，最讨厌的颜色──红色。

　　摸着右眼下的两个心形刺青，红心女王敛起卷翘浓密的睫毛。清瘦的身躯斜倚在王座中，收起正在翻看的公文卷轴并放下原本支着颊的手，将十指交错在腿上，冰冷的目光望着立在他眼前的睡鼠，“哼……看来我是被讨厌透了啊。”

　　“你想射穿的，是我的心脏吗？”他修长白皙的手抵在左心口，饶富趣味地问着。

　　睡鼠握着枪，枪口正对着王座之上的红心女王，“你为了得到自己想要的东西，不惜牺牲一切，反正你是不会放帽商出去的吧？”

　　“……什么意思？”女王站起身。

　　“呼……陛下──呼、咳，”侍女向着红心女王奔来，“这里、很危险……请快点离开这里、陛下……！”

　　“……妳在干什么？”女王用冷冰冰的语气问着突兀的话语。

　　“……咦……？”侍女不明所以。

　　“我有命令妳来保护我吗？”红心女王眼里散发着可怖的光芒，“违反命令──”

　　“再也不许妳碰我了。”

　　一声凄厉的哀号，侍女倒卧在血泊之中。

　　鲜血喷溅到睡鼠的脸上。

　　红心女王执着巨型镰刀，逆着光的细瘦身影让人不由得颤栗。

　　“丑陋……让我看到红色、看到血色的人，都必须受到这种惩罚。”

　　女王侧眼看着睡鼠，“睡鼠，你也一样。”

　　睡鼠脸上毫无惧色，甚至扬起了微笑，“我可没有准备被恶心的你砍掉脑袋的打算，我还有目的没有完成呢。”

　　“情报商──你的脑袋很聪明。”女王的声音回荡在满布鲜血的大厅，“你究竟躲藏在哪里，有什么目的，我都不打算知道。”

　　“让身为慎重派的你如此乱来，这一切都是为了帽商吧？”他垂下眼皮，“听说你是他的好朋友，但是你好像完全不了解他啊。”

　　“对红心女王献上忠诚的帽商，但是却没有要求得到任何东西。”他停顿一下，“他只是为了达到自己的目的，才将自己的时间停止。”

　　红心女王勾着讽刺的笑容，“你以为他真的想要离开这个国家吗？”

　　睡鼠脸上的笑依旧不变，他回道：“会离开的，只要我把你杀了。”

　　“将艾丽斯关在这个国家的人并不是白兔。”睡鼠锐利的目光直直射向女王，“我就是明白了这一点，才采取行动的。”

　　女王无可奈何地笑了笑，道：“……原本以为谨慎是你的金字招牌，看来是我多想了。”

　　“听好了、你遗漏了一个重要的环节，你拚了命想要拯救的帽商，现在仍然……”

　　大厅之门开启，站在门口的正是帽商。

　　红心女王以胜利般的口气说：“ **‘是我忠实而优秀的部下。’** ”

　　“──哼，你这么快就看穿陷阱了啊，帽商。”睡鼠细长的眼眸看向帽商，“你不会连‘心’都被红心女王夺走了吧？”

　　帽商看了他一眼，忽略他的话语，反而问站立于台阶之上的女王，“陛下没有受伤吧？”

　　女王脸上有几滴血渍，就站在被他砍死的侍女边，他说：“只是卡牌被弄坏了几张而已。”

　　“喂，等等，那张可不是我干的哟？”睡鼠马上道。

　　“这种事可不能成为你的免死金牌。”帽商冷淡地看着睡鼠，“外面的乱交宴会如果是陛下的喜好，我也不会在意。但是竟然连J都被干掉了……”

　　听到帽商的最后一句话，红心女王的心脏紧缩了一下，总是冰冷的眼神隐隐闪过一丝惊慌。

　　“啊啊，很可惜他还没死哟，但是不赶快为他治疗的话就难说了。”睡鼠吊儿郎当地说。

　　帽商从西装里掏出手枪，“──我是来完成自己的工作的，”他将枪对准睡鼠，“把枪扔掉，睡鼠。”

　　女王没有细听两人接下来的对话，满心想着杰克的情况究竟如何，但睡鼠的几句话又突然将他的注意力拉回。

　　“ _听我说，小姐，当和这个红心四一起来的时候，就种下白色的玫瑰吧。_ ”睡鼠脸上画拉出奇怪的笑容，“ _红心女王明明命令种植红玫瑰的哟。_ ”

　　女王震惊地看着睡鼠，“你──呜！”他痛苦地曲起身子，右手松开了镰刀，高跟靴子边落下了血滴。

　　睡鼠用左手举着枪，“ _我觉得白玫瑰也很漂亮啊。_ ”

　　“我还是有身为情报商的原则的。当得到独家情报时，就必须为它准备好公布的舞台。”

　　红心女王阴沉地看着睡鼠。

　　“比如在地板铺上红地毯……”睡鼠被杰克刺伤的右肩依旧淌着血，“您是不是也这么认为呢──女王陛下？”

　　女王没说话，过了几秒才轻声开口：“……帽商，他好像已经累了，可能是忘记自己为什么参加这个没有终点的游戏的初衷。”他露出和蔼的笑容，“……你来了结他吧。”

　　“ **女王命令〈疯帽商〉，将〈睡鼠〉斩首。** ”

　　尚在震惊状态的帽商无法反应，仍旧沉浸在他遗忘的真实之中，睡鼠趁机诱导帽商说出真相。

　　睡鼠看着帽商，“红心女王一开始就知道这一切，为了将你关在这里……”

　　“把、我……”帽商像是无法承受而坏掉似的，连回话都支离破碎。

　　“睡鼠，你真的很恨我啊。不过他对我说过想要保护爱丽斯，我只是在帮助他而已。”女王以事不关己的目光居高临下地看着两人，“时间恢复运作后，会困扰的人是他吧？”

　　“如果你是他的朋友，为什么要让他烦恼呢？”

　　睡鼠又是一笑，“……这就是我的‘目的’啊。”

　　红心女王冷冷地看着两人对话，然后看着宣示对他忠诚的帽商将手中的枪从对准睡鼠，到对准自己。

　　“──砰！”

　　倒下的，是睡鼠。

　　帽商用子弹射向睡鼠。

　　“辛苦了，疯帽商。”红心女王步下阶梯，高跟靴扣击在打磨得十分光滑的地面。

　　“……不，这都是陛下的命令。”

　　都是陛下的命令。

　　陛下的、命令。

　　这字眼令红心女王十分不高兴，“过去”似乎从他弥封好的记忆中破开壳子，从隙缝里泄出来。

　　“──是吗，那么正如‘我的命令’那样，他‘死’了吗？”他偏过头，发丝滑落遮住了他的左眼，只露出右眼以及下方的心形刺青。

　　“……啊啊，大概。”

　　“……我不喜欢这种暧昧的回答方式。”女王走近帽商，鞋跟敲击地板的声音响亮异常，“最近的你有点奇怪，以前从来没有把爱丽斯丢在一边，自己跑出来过哟。”

　　“因为我现在做的事会教坏小孩子，爱丽斯对朋友还抱有幻想。”帽商的眼睛隐藏在帽沿之下，看不清楚。

　　女王凝视着他一段时间后，这才开口：“哼，算了。奇异国度的爱丽斯需要你的帮助，帽商。快去他身边吧。”

　　“不是命令吗？”帽商的反问令人匪夷所思。

　　“我不命令，你就不去救爱丽斯吗？”

　　帽商没有回答，只留下一句话：“──告辞。”

　　剩下红心女王伫立在睡鼠倒下的身体旁。

　　“睡鼠，”女王突然开口，“如果还‘活着’的话，能不能为我解释一下呢。”

　　“咳！”本该躺平的身躯猛地一抽搐，睡鼠用手掌遮住脸，“啊啊，好痛……好痛啊……那家伙真是失职的杀手……最后应该毫不犹豫地了结猎物啊……”

　　女王低头看着睡鼠，“这就是你的目的吗？不是被我，而是被帽商亲手杀死？”

　　睡鼠喘着粗气，“让帽商杀死睡鼠就是目的……”他抹了抹脸，“抱歉，我还没有这种受虐倾向啦……嘛、算了，就算说了，超S的女王大人也无法理解。”

　　“我应该被那个家伙杀死的，为什么却没有死呢。”望着染满血迹的手掌，他状似喃喃地说：“ _帽商没有遵从红心女王的命令，没能杀死睡鼠就逃回了最爱的爱丽斯身边。_ ”

　　睡鼠手掌盖着上半脸，吁了口气：“啊啊，就是个胆小鬼啊，帽商。”

　　红心女王睁大双眼，以令人恐惧的目光看着躺在地上的人，“想让帽商掉进‘违反命令’的陷阱吗？”

　　听到女王的话，睡鼠露出笑容。

　　“虽然我不太了解奇异国度的小规则，但是对如何破解红心女王契约的方法可是一清二楚哟！”睡鼠比出三根手指，“最爱的女王陛下的命令，一旦违背三次，时间就会再度前进。”

　　睡鼠收回两只手指，只剩下一根食指竖着，“──这么一来，就是一次了。”

　　女王精致的脸孔面无表情。

　　“哦呀，就连生气也那么美啊。如果恨我的话就杀了我吧。”睡鼠戏谑地说着，“身体也动不了了，穷鼠却无法噬猫。”

　　“不要说得那么可怜……”红心女王瞇起眼睛，蹲下身，靠近躺在地上的睡鼠，“你可是帽商很重要的朋友啊！我已经不想再看到更多红色了……所以快点接受治疗，然后下次──”

　　纤细修长的手猛地抓起睡鼠的衣领，力道大得让早已负伤的人闷哼了一声，“不会再让你乱来了，你还有必须要做的事情，下次一定让你……”

　　“ _被疯帽商杀死。_ ”

　　红心女王全身散发着阴冷的气息，嘴里吐出的字就像冰珠落地，清脆而冰冷，“很遗憾你所谓的解除他和我的契约的目的，无法完成了呢。”

　　睡鼠哼笑一声，“总之接下来就靠他自己了，慎重派的我觉得应该会是个最好的结局吧。”他回想着帽商与爱丽斯相处的景象，“那家伙，就算时间再度流动，应该也不会后悔，因为已经找到他想要的爱丽斯了嘛！”

　　他想到第八十九个爱丽斯的模样，继续说道：“虽然我觉得那根本不是值得牺牲八十八个爱丽斯而换来的、奇异国度的爱丽斯。”

　　“这种纸屑般的世界里，是不需要朋友的。因为一切全凭作者喜好嘛！哼……不过，算了，这样就好……这么一来，我就可以安安静静的睡一觉了。”

　　睡鼠出其不意地拿起手枪。

　　女王惊愕地看着他，企图阻止他的行为。

　　“呜──？！浑蛋……自杀可是个人自由。”睡鼠骂着。

　　“住手！”女王轻喝。

　　睡鼠勾着戏谑的笑容，“很遗憾，你可没资格命令我。”

　　“ **住手！** ”女王又喊了一声，但与此同时，枪声也响起了，温热的红色鲜血溅上他的脸颊。

　　红褐色眼睛的瞳孔猛地一缩。

　　“咚。”睡鼠持着枪的手没有了力气的支撑，软软垂到地上。

　　红心女王满身鲜血，站立在他空旷的谒见厅之中。

 

　　杰克拖着受伤的身体进到大厅时，看到的就是这样的景象。

　　他的女王独自站在大厅的正中央，脚边是睡鼠的尸体，触目所及皆染上了血色。单薄的身形像是木偶一般，呆立在那里。

　　他想起了一个不宣之秘：红心女王最讨厌的颜色──红色。

　　杰克压着仍然渗血的腹部，迅速撕下一块厚厚的布料绑好。接着他走向女王，看着那双漂亮的眼眸像是失焦般茫然。他拥住微微发颤的清瘦身躯，将有着柔顺发丝的头颅轻轻按向自己的肩窝。

　　红心女王之所以颤抖，是因为害怕──害怕过去肆意杀戮的快感又会再度破闸而出。那时候的他享受鲜血的热、鲜血的红。

　　有多讨厌过去，就有多厌恶红色。

　　过了许久，女王才说了一句话：“……你在干什么？”

　　杰克不能回答，也不打算回答，唯一的反应就是搂了搂臂弯中的纤细腰身。

　　女王抿了抿唇，推开杰克，“快去治疗，你死了我的兵又会少一个。”

　　被指使的人依旧站在原地没有动，女王不禁有些不高兴，“我说你，难道又要违……”剩下的话被堵在两人封缄的唇瓣中，女王刚开始挣扎了一下，最后却乖顺地任由他的侍卫吻着。

　　一定是因为他的侍女都被睡鼠给杀了，所以他才勉勉强强让杰克充一下数。

　　一定是。

　　“呼哈……”两人离开对方的唇，杰克看着女王垂下眼帘。

　　“我觉得我又回到了过去。”红心女王平稳的声调隐含着近乎崩溃的话音，“那个我最想逃离的过去。我不想成为鬼牌，我只想当个普通人。”

　　 _是的，我知道，我一直都知道。_ 杰克用眼神回答。

　　“但如果我想成为普通人，就必须永远待在皇宫这个囚笼，再也逃不了，还无时无刻都要担心自己被取代。”女王哀伤地望着杰克：“为什么当个普通人这么难？就因为‘规则’吗？”

　　杰克不知道该如何安慰他，只能努力用眼睛传达一个讯息： _我会一直待在您的身边，做您最忠诚的侍卫，我的女王陛下。_

　　红心女王终于欣慰地笑了，而非平常的那种皮笑肉不笑。他很快地将脆弱的神色抹去，如平常一般对杰克说：“J，赶快把这里收拾干净，我最讨厌红色了。”

　　说完挺直背脊，踏着靴子离开了充满他最讨厌颜色的大厅。杰克凝望着他的背影直到没入黑暗再也看不到，才转而收拾厅中的一片狼藉。


End file.
